


Falling into Place

by UndertaIe



Series: Original Stories Collection [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, M/M, Major Character Injury, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interita, Force, Mass,<br/>Gravity, Velocity,<br/>Acceleration...<br/>Cause and Effect.</p><p>Papyrus doesn't understand any of it.<br/>But I Do.</p><p>I understand how we fall, where we fall, why we fall.<br/>I understand his sadness and loneliness and silence, his shattered heart. </p><p>It doesn't have to be this way, does it?<br/>It wasn't always this way, was it?</p><p>Stay Alive Papyrus,<br/>Stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laws of Motion

On the day Papyrus tries to die, they had reviewed Newton's Laws of Motion in physics class. Then, after school. He put them into practice by running his Mercedes off the road.

As he lies on the grass with shattered window in his skull, his blood all around him, he looks up and sees the sky again. he begins to cry, because it's so blue, the sky. So, so blue. It fills him with an odd sadness, because he had forgotten. He had forgotten how very blue it was, and now it was too late.

Inhaling is becoming an exceedingly difficult task. The rush of cars grows farther and farther away, the world blurs at the edges, and Papyrus is gripped by an inexplicable urge to get him to his feet and chase the cars, redefine the world. In this moment, he realizes what death really means. it means that it will never catch them.

'Wait', He thinks, 'Not yet'.

He still doesn't understand them, Newton's Three Laws of motion. Inertia and Force and Mass and Gravity and Equal and opposite reactions still do not quite fit together in his head, but he is ready to let go. He is ready for it all to end.

It is then, when he realizes her need to unserstand, that everything falls into place.

Things just aren't that simple.

And suddenly it's very clear to his that every action an interaction, and everything he has ever done has lead to something else, and to another something else, and to another something else, and all of that is ending here, at the bottom of the hill on Highway 34, and he is dying. 

In that moment, everything clicks.

And Papyrus closes his eyes.


	2. How to Save a Corpse

I watch the spinning lights close in, wrapping the scene in long lines of ambulances and yellow tape. Sirens wail and paramedics spill out, running and slipping down the great hill in their haste. They surrounded the Mercedes, crouch beside him, the glass crunching beneath his feet.

 

"No gag reflex. Get the tube ready, I need RSI beneath their feet.---"

"Can you start a line from there? Jaws of life...get the intubation---"

"---No, forget that, break the windshield---"

 

So they do. they remove the glass and carry him up the hill, and nobody notices the boy standing near the mangled bits of her car, watching.

His name in on his lips.

Then he is pushed back by a policeman, forced back into the crowd of people who have gotten out of their cars to catch a glimpse of the scene, the blood, the body. I look past the circle and see the traffic rapidly piling up in every direction, and right then, it's very easy to imagine Papyrus somewhere in the long line of cars, sitting inside an intact Mercedes, his hand pressed to the horn, his swearing drowned out by the pounding bass of the radio.

It's impossible, it's impossible to imagine him anything but alive.

The fact, however, is that the word alive no longer describes Papyrus. He is being pushed into the back of an ambulance, and for him, the doors are closing.

 

"He's tachycardic--and hypotensive, can you---"

"I need a splint, he's got complex in the superior femur--"

"No! Just get the blood stopped! He's going into shock!"

 

As everyone moves and rushes behind him, a musical of beeping machines and panic, I just watch him, his hands, his face, his bones getting lighter and lighter in colour. When I look around, I can see his soul beating on three different monitors. I can see the steam his breath makes on the mask. But Papyrus is not alive.

So I lean forward, I place my lips beside his ear and whisper for him to stay, stay alive, over and over again. I whisper it as though he'll hear me, like he's used to. As though he'd listen.

Stay Alive.


	3. Five Months Before Papyrus Crashed His Car

  On the first Friday of Papyrus' First Year on the surface, only three topics were discussed at Krispy Kreme: Ms. Harrison's plus-size miniskirt and fishnet stockings, the sheer number of freshman skanks, and the enormous beach party that Nabstaton was going to throw that night. Over his Paper towl of Doughnuts in his lap. He took one last glance before he decided.. Yes, he was going to go. And so was everyone else.

 _Everyone_ were the others sitting at the three tables of the people that go to Papyrus' High School, There was quite the list: There was the The Pretty, The vain, the jocks,  the idiots, the beautiful, the accepted and the admired sluts. Im particular. his statement was directed at Jerry.

 

 After school, Papyrus' drove home with the radio blasting . He was more lenient on the gas pedal than usual.

* * *

 He felt a feeling. 

He drove faster,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here, is probably the end.
> 
> I was planning on making this some big story, but that definetely wasn't the case, and instead of the 83 chapters full of plot i was planning, i simply have lost motivation, so, apologies for this chapter being almost 2 freaking years late.
> 
> This story ends here, please read my other material if you can, i'm still a very busy writer!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cries of a Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845784) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
